The purpose of the Vanderbilt Clinical Nutrition Research Unit (CNRU) is to develop and maintain a cohesive program in biomedical research in nutrition, using a multidisciplinary approach for clinical and laboratory investigations. The center functions to provide state of the art methods, consultation and collaboration in nutrition and nutrition related research as well as program enrichment services to 36 investigators funded by a separate peer review process. The research base promotes five other components which are integral components of the center: (1) research training, (2) education of health providers, (3) nutrition support services, (4) shared facilities and (5) public information services. Activity in these components has resulted in the funding of several nutrition related grants as well as FIRST and CIA Awards for CNRU Investigators. This increase in activity and funding level of CNRU investigators has provided the stimulus and support for expansion of several laboratory services of the center. During the past year a new section of the Transport Core for cell and tissue culture was developed. Additionally, the Analytical Laboratory Core has been expanded to include a section for lipids/peroxidative injury. The CNRU now includes the following cores: Analytical Core, Intestinal Transport Core, Mass Spectrometry Core, Energy Balance Core, Data Management Core, and Administrative/Clinical Core. Using these facilities the research focus of the Center has expanded to include studies in energy metabolism and lipids/peroxidative injury, in addition to the areas of focus in 1984 (amino acid metabolism, nutrition and development, and nutrition and disease). These areas of focus are well supported by federal agencies requiring peer review for funding. The Vanderbilt CNRU is unique in that its investigators incorporate a strong focus in pediatric, as well as adult, nutrition. Although investigator activities are diverse and draw from experience in virtually all the clinical and basic science departments, the studies promote a common theme by relating mechanism of action to physiologic function. The overriding goal of the unit is to promote research at a fundamental level in order to provide new insights for therapeutic intervention. The Enrichment Program, through regular conferences, symposia and visiting scientists provides a training resource as well as a forum for exchange of ideas. This activity, coupled with a funded program for pilot and feasibility studies for young investigators, represent the major catalyst for expansion of the Center. Scientific progress as measured by the number of peer reviewed publications has more than tripled with more than 120 publications in the pat 16 months. In this regard, each of the CNRU components has demonstrated excellence and will continue to do so.